1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to push-pull circuits, and more particularly, to a control circuit for controlling a push-pull circuit which prevents complementary transistors therein from turning on at the same time, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A push-pull circuit includes a pair of complementary transistors for outputting the corresponding voltage level via appropriate control of the transistor switches. Regarding a pair of MOSFETs, when the high-side transistor is turned on and the low-side transistor is cut off, the high voltage level will be output. When the high-side transistor is cut off and the low-side transistor is turned on, the low voltage level will be output. Therefore, the push-pull circuit has the functions of providing a sink current and a source current, which can be utilized for current driving.